Haganero Ugayume
|name = Haganero Ugayume|katakana = 穿夢 鋼朗|romaji = Ugayume Haganero|age = 17|gender = Male|birthday = August 8th|hair color = Blonde|eye color = Purple|occupation = Idol, Knight|brand = Fiction Fantasia|song sang = One for All (Casual Theme) Love's Vagrant (Song)|type = Celeb}}“Everything is going smoothly. Oh no... does this mean I forgot something again?! What a calamity! Izumi's gonna kill me!" -Haganero's introduction Haganero Ugayume (穿夢 鋼朗 Ugayume Haganero) is a Junior at Nutmeg Private Academy. He is a celeb-type idol, whose primary brand is Fiction Fantasia. He is roleplayed by CocoAmako, but does not appear in Pocket of Smiles. He is planned to be part of a future arc. He is part of an idol group with Izumi Yanagi called Free Fiction. Appearance Haganero is a tall young man with short, messy golden blonde hair with confident purple eyes. When allowed, he always has some kind of sword on him like a soldier or knight. Personality Haganero is a knight, calm and ready to defend his superiors. He occasionally acts like a prince, further supported by his charming voice. He takes his role with confidence. Unfortunately, it's very hard for him to keep it like that. Haganero, in reality, is curious, playful and scatterbrained, easily forgetting his role as a swordsman. He simply loves being a part of something with people he knows. He hates his natural prince voice, a voice men would kill to have. Haganero feels it's a cheap method to get attention and friends, and can never go out in public without being swarmed, even in a disguise. Izumi has helped get over his loathing, but it still lingers in the back of his mind. History To be added~ Coords Shining Protection Coord: His current casual coord Historical Fantasia Cyalume Coord: His current cyalume coord. Relationships 'Izumi Yanagi: '''A childhood friend and fellow member of Free Fiction, the two go way back. As a young Haganero was attempting to hide his voice out of shame, Izumi had an idea to use that voice for good. After some consolation (and a bit of sweet talking), the two became friends and planned to form their group once they got older and more experienced. Haganero sees Izumi as a friendly superior. While he fears her temper, he knows she means well. Haganero considers her the closest friend he has. Quotes ''“May I help with anything, ma'am?" “Eh?!? Not again! *coughs* I-I mean, I'll fix it right away." “I'm just happy everything worked out in the end... shall we celebrate? Ooh! We should do it at the park!" Etymology Uga (穿) means to pierce or drill, and is used for names. Yume (夢) means dream, vision, or illusion. Hagane (鋼) means steel, and Ro (朗) means melodious, clear, or bright. If you feel poetic, his name can mean "Piercing dream of bright steel". Trivia * You can listen to his casual theme, One for All, here. * He is the tallest character of mine as of now. * He is the only character to use his last name in his signature. * He is the first character to have a birthday not on a special day. ** Going further, it is not on a day that relates to his abilities or personality. ** It's actually on a day called Sneak Some Zucchini onto Your Neighbor's Porch Day, but we don't talk about it. * He is proficient with a sword. * Izumi (and sometimes a few fans) jokingly call him Hagus as a pun of his name. He, of course, doesn't like it. Category:CocoAmako Category:Celeb Idol Category:Idol Category:Male